


Prison Love

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Prison Love

Jaune groaned as his eyes cracked open. His head hurt as he tried to push himself up. Struggling, he realized his wrists were bound, along with his ankles. He looked around, squirming in the ground.

 

“How does it feel, human?” A woman asked. Jaune looked up at her, the Bengal tiger faunus looking down at him with a look of disgust. It was as if she was looking at something she had stepped in. “To be crawling around the dirt, made to feel like an animal?” She asked, obvious anger in her voice. Jaune gasped and wriggled onto his back so he could try and look up at her.

 

“Not good! Uh… Really… bad?” He said, almost uncertainly. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

 

“Do you really understand your situation?” She asked. Jaune uncomfortably shook his head, looking through the bars of the cage he was in.

 

“No, not really! Um… Hi?” He smiled nervously. 

 

“You’re in the middle of the White Fang, kid. You’re speaking to Sienna Khan!” One of the nearby guards yelled at him indignantly. Sienna rolled her eyes again and raised a hand dismissively. 

 

“You’re dismissed.” She said. The guard was about to protest, but seemed to think better. The guards left her and Jaune alone together. Waiting until they were alone, Jaune chuckled nervously.

 

“Uh… Hey Ms. Khan?” He tried to greet her. A cold glare silenced him. 

 

“You’re quite bold. Or just really stupid.” She said. Jaune looked down and wiggled a bit.

 

“That seems to be the general consensus, yes…” He took the opportunity to blush fiercely. His aura had protected him for the most part, so he hadn’t even noticed his own lack of clothing. When he looked back up, he could have sworn he saw a shadow of a smile on the woman’s face. Had he looked away even a moment more, he would have missed it entirely.

 

“... I’ll be back tomorrow.” She said. She kicked something that had been placed in the floor before Jaune had regained consciousness. A tray with a bowl full of gruel slid over. “You can eat like the animal your kind makes up to be.” He said before turning and sauntering out of the room. The boy sighed, unsure of what was even happening. He had remembered going to sleep with his team, and then waking up here. Whatever the case, he couldn’t do anything but try and eat. So he did…

 

Jaune sat against the bars of his cage. He and Sienna were back alone and the tiger faunus was staring down at him. He bit his lip. They hadn’t said much to each other the past few days, mainly Sienna driving home how much terribly her people had it by people like Jaune. And while Jaune was trying to keep his seriousness…

 

Frankly said, the woman was attractive. And with his hands and feet bound, he had obviously had no relief. His excitement was apparent, and sometimes it felt like Sienna was staring at his privates. Although, they didn’t seem so private now…

 

“You people see us as animals, yet you’re groveling in the dirt and lusting after me. How filthy.” The woman looked down on him.

 

“What do you mean, “you” people...? I mean, aren’t we both people?” He asked. It seemed like he pushed his courage to the limit to ask it. Sienna blinked and stared blankly.

 

“... You cannot be that simple.” She said. “There’s no way you can’t tell I’m faunus.” The woman’s ears twitched.

 

“I mean, yeah. But does that really matter?” He asked. Sienna sighed and shook her head.

 

“You’re an idiot.” She said simply. She turned and began walking away again. Unlike the other times, however, she glanced back at him. Her eyes were soft for that moment before she turned back and left. Jaune ate again...

 

Sienna stood with her arms crossed, staring at the naked boy. He was weird to say the least. He’d been here a week and yet he was still debating with her about the difference between faunus and humans. Namely, he didn’t seem to see any. The tiger faunus had never met someone quite like that. She had met people who had insisted the difference was negligible while under armed guard. Pathetic…

 

“... Boy. What’s your name?” Sienna asked. The blonde looked up, seemingly surprised.

 

“O-Oh! Jaune, Jaune Arc.” He said. Sienna huffed.

 

“What a stupid name.” She said bluntly. Jaune blushed and slouched.

 

“Oh… Yeah, I get that a lot…” He mumbled. The faunus leader kept her arms folded. 

 

“... Do you have a girlfriend?” She asked. He groaned and slouched over further. 

 

“Do I look like a guy with a girlfriend?” He asked. After a moment, Sienna answered.

 

“Fair point.” Jaune heard something weird. Something he hadn’t in the past week. A bit of a giggle had erupted from her throat. He couldn’t help but find it cute. “I suppose that answers my next question.” She said.

 

“Uh… next question?” He asked. She waved a hand. 

 

“It isn’t important.” She said.

 

“So… Can I ask what’s happening?” Jaune asked. Sienna raised an eyebrow. “I mean, it’s been days. I don’t really know why I’m being kept here.” He said. The White Fang leader folded her arms and glared at him. “I mean, you just come in here and yell about how humans have oppressed and hated you, but we aren’t all like that you know.” He began speaking candidly.

 

“Shut up. All of you humans are terrible.” She said. Jaune sighed.

 

“Well, what have I done?” He asked. Sienna’s eyes narrowed. 

 

“You’re a human, so you must-”

 

“I must be terrible?” Jaune finished for her. “Replace that with faunus and listen to yourself.” Jaune said. The tiger faunus blinked as her expression grew angrier.

 

“I’m finished here. I’ll make you grovel in the dirt!” She stormed out of the room. Jaune sighed and laid back against the wall. Great, now he had to wait again…

 

Jaune had expected more of the same the next day. He’d thought she’d come in and rant about humans and he’d try and talk about it, only for her to yell once he made an actual point. That was not what happened.

 

Dear god, that was not what happened.

 

Sienna entered the room with a blush on her face. She fidgeted and seemed anything but the powerful and dominant woman that had been keeping him hostage for a week.

 

“Look. I hate humans.” She said.

 

“Yeah, I kinda gathered that…” Jaune said, probably a bit too casually with his captor but honestly, what was gonna happen that hadn’t already? A question that he would ask himself why he asked.

 

“... But I have a problem. Faunus, depending on their kind, have heats… just like…” She struggled. Saying something like that was literally against everything she and her people stood for. Not to mention the actual facts of the matter...

 

“Hey, it’s part of physiology.” Jaune said, desperately hoping he was using that word correctly. “I mean, it’s the same way I’ve… been… well…” He blushed and looked around, his cock twitching as if it had been addressed. He found the situation weird, to be honest. He had thought they’d learned in Beacon that faunus heat was just a nasty rumor spread to make them look more like animals. They’d gone to lengths to emphasize that faunus didn’t have heats like animals. But he supposed a faunus would know better than he would...

 

“Right!” Sienna said. “There’s nothing that can be done about it. It has nothing to do with you!” She insisted. Jaune blinked.

 

“Then why are you telling me?” He asked. She puffed her cheeks out.

 

“Obviously, I have appearances to keep up.” She said. Jaune nodded. Someone like her seemed very proud. “But… you don’t seem like the kind of person to judge someone for something… like that.” She said. Jaune nodded again.

 

“That’s me! The least judgiest guy ya know…” He chuckled nervously. He figured she needed someone to vent to and he wasn’t exactly in a position to deny her that. 

 

“Then… you’ll help me?” She asked. Jaune nodded.

 

“Hey, however I can.” He smiled genuinely. He was determined to listen as much as she needed-wait why was she opening his cell?

 

The next thing the boy knew, his nose was pressed into her crotch, her hand on his head. She had stripped as if she had practiced speed stripping. He tried to say something, but it only came out as a muffled, incoherent noise. The vibrations, however, served to work the faunus over quite nicely. 

 

“That’s right Jaune, right there…” She said, calling him by name for the first time. He found it weird and… sorta refreshing to hear his name for the first time in a week. Not to mention how lewd the woman was being, how she smelled and tasted. He couldn’t very well say she tasted good, but it was a taste he could learn to enjoy. His tongue pressed inside of her, exploring as far as he could. The muscle pressed against her walls as they contracted around it, only being given more incentive by the small gasps and groans he got. 

 

“Mm…” He groaned a bit. The smell was getting to him, his cock absolutely rigid. Painfully so, in fact, and his hips writhed in arousal as he moved his tongue more frantically. He looked up to see Sienna’s face, all the sights of a woman in bliss painted on her face, before his tongue pressed against a certain place.

 

“Ah-!” Sienna let out a sharp gasp as her knees quaked. The boy was good. Far better than she had anticipated, and he had just found that spot inside of her that felt better than everywhere else. And dear god, did he notice.

 

Jaune pressed against that spot, smiling a bit to himself as she let out a hearty moan. Her hand gripped his hair as her legs trembled under the weight of her pleasure. He attacked the spot over and over, relishing the noises it forced out of his captor. Sienna let out a scream as her legs finally gave out. She fell to her knees, sitting on his face as her body seized up in a massive orgasm. She panted and moaned. 

 

“That’s right, you filthy human. Realize your place underneath faunus!” She moaned out, Jaune having to slide on his back. He blinked as he continued eating her out. His tongue tired, he moved his neck around rather than his tongue and was rewarded by a whole new set of noises. She seemed to be trying very hard to hate him, despite their position. It made him hum a bit, though that only sent vibrations through the woman and forced another moan out of her.

 

“Mm?” He began attacking the place from before, sending shivers through her body. Her finger ran through his hair almost lovingly before she seemed to catch herself.

 

“I-I was merely petting you like the dog you are, human!” She shouted defensively. The look she got back was decidedly skeptical. She scowled and made the effort to turn around. Her ass in his face as he kept inside of her, she now faced his throbbing cock. Her mouth watered a bit looking at her, shivering and letting out a moan as she felt herself nearing the edge again. God he was good…

 

She finally bent over, keeping her cunt in his face, and grabbing his cock. It pulsed with his quickening heartbeat as she began pumping her hand. 

 

“A… reward… for a good dog.” She seemed like she was speaking more to herself than to him. He moved his neck and his tongue, pistoning in and out of her as he felt her supple lips around his shaft. She sank her head down, her saliva covering it as she bobbed her head up and down. Damn, he even tasted pretty decent… Or maybe she just enjoyed the taste because of how well he was eating her. 

 

Jaune pumped his hips, the last week of arousal making him harder than he ever had been. This woman, this amazing attractive faunus had been in front of him for seven days and he had had zero release. As he fucked her with his tongue, she screamed on his shaft as she climaxed again. Her moaned as it sent him over the edge. He was a bit embarrassed at how quickly he had cum, no matter the reason, but her swallowing and the look she gave him after turning around showed him the feeling was exclusively his.

 

She got on all fours and turned around, her hips straddling his as she looked lustfully into his eyes. She licked her lips, opening just a bit as if to show him she had swallowed all of his seed. The act alone was enough to keep the boy hard as she closed and licked her lips.

 

“So boy, you want to be the only human to fuck Sienna Khan?” She asked. She lowered her hips, her core pressing against his rigid cock head. “As if a human is worthy of my body.” She added quickly. She really seemed to be trying to convince herself over him. He found it almost cute.

 

He bucked his hips up, piercing her core as she gasped and shivered. Her knees gave out as she collapsed, her cunt squeezing his cock lovingly. Her moan was even sweeter than before as he looked down at where they connected. A tendril of blood dripped down his cock, but because he’d sent two orgasms rippling through her, she was more than wet enough to feel next to no pain. He forced his hips up against her weight, bouncing the girl against him as she panted and moaned.

 

“Oh god--...” She moaned out. Jaune looked into her eyes and saw she was staring into his. He couldn’t feel any of the hatred he had felt her show before. In fact, it felt entirely like they were simply lovers, having sex in an unconventional place. She seemed to be very much enjoying herself, as a matter of fact.

 

He groaned as her cunt tightened around him. Her arms shook as he forced yet another orgasm through her body. Maybe it was because it was him… Her face twisted in ecstasy, she quaked and lowered to her elbows. Jaune smiled as she looked conflicted about something. Even with as much teasing as he had been through, he had also just cum. He was still okay to keep going and she certainly seemed appreciative of it. He saw a flash of steel, though he was too lost in his own pleasure to think too much about it. Then, he felt something yet again he hadn’t expected. 

 

Over the past week, his hands and feet had been bound by thick rope that lent no room to try and escape. They were too thick to cut without dedicated effort and something very sharp. So when his hands were suddenly freed, he was more than a little surprised. His hands weakly gripped as they moved from the same position they’d been in for seven full days. He was glad he had been training up his body for the past year, as he hadn’t lost much muscle in the past week. Then, his thoughts turned to what just happened in general.

 

Sienna had cut the rope keeping him captive. Was she setting him free? Or did she… Jaune screamed internally. She had asked him his name. Asked if he had a girlfriend. Her next question was probably going to be about if he had had sex. And then she came in with some kind of heat that his teachers had said didn’t exist?

 

He honestly felt stupid for not seeing the signs. Although, who would have thought his captor would develop feelings for him? He decided to test the theory. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely as he thrust into her. She seemed a bit surprised, but also incredibly happy before covering it up. He rolled over, finding the bindings on his feet had been cut too. A pang of worry ran through him, wondering when and, more importantly, how she had managed that. He decided he didn’t really care.

 

He rolled on top of her, making sure to keep her in his arms as he fucked her harder. The roars and moans she let out did her animal traits justice, making her glad she had dismissed the guards outside the prison before she had come in. She had been worried they might have overheard the conversation, but there was no doubt they'd have heard her now. And she couldn’t care less. Her heart felt full as he held her, her legs wrapping powerfully around his waist to keep him inside of her. She was slightly worried about him taking advantage, but she recognized that she was doubting a human. If he had been faunus, she could feel she’d have perfect trust in him. And it was well placed.

 

He could feel her starting to tense up again and he was honestly nearing the edge himself. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, as she tightened them as she moaned out a climax. He matched her moan as he came as well, forcing his legs into the ground to force himself out of her. She may have feelings for him, but he doubted very much they were ‘give me a baby’ feelings. He cum splattered on the floor as he collapsed onto her. She panted along with him as they shared an embrace. They laid there for a moment, neither speaking until Jaune broke the silence.

 

“So… when did you start liking me?” He asked. Sienna blushed and looked away, seemingly anywhere being fine except him.

 

“Don’t misunderstand, I’m in heat! This has nothing to do with-" She began.

 

“Faunus don’t go into heat, Sienna.” He boldly called her by name. He felt it was warranted after their session just now. She let out a small gasp.

 

“... Oh.” She mumbled. “... You know that then.” She mumbled, seemingly far more embarrassed than anything. 

 

“Yeah..”

 

“...” Sienna looked back at him. There was no superior look, no smug smile, not even a judgemental glare. The blonde had this goofy grin on his face. That stupid, adorable little grin that made the faunus’ heart skip a beat. She sighed and kissed him quickly. She couldn’t help but wonder if more force was the entirely wrong approach for the White Fang to take. If more humans were like this one…

 

Her thought didn’t last long. The door and the entire wall it was attached to exploded inward, a solid mass of steel being the only thing to make it through the dust. The only thing keeping the two from danger were, ironically, the bars of the cell.

 

“Don’t worry Jaune! We’re here to…” She trailed off. She blinked as her and Ren stared at the couple. “... Renny… Is Pyrrha still beating up the grunts?” She asked. Ren nodded.

 

“I… believe so.” He said.

 

“That’s good… could you go tell her to keep beating them up?” She asked. Ren nodded, happy for the excuse to leave. Jaune and Sienna tried using each other to cover themselves as Nora laid on her stomach, her head in her hands. “So~! Give me details!” She said excitedly.

 

It had been several weeks since NPR had recovered Jaune. To say things had changed proudly would be an understatement in the highest degree. Suddenly, the White Fang was incredibly receptive to negotiation. 

 

“Are you sure, Ozpin?” Glynda asked. “I mean, relations with the White Fang have been tenuous since Sienna Khan took over.” She said. “You think they really just changed their mind?” Ozpin chuckled. 

 

“I’m quite sure. If you’d like, we can even check.” He said. Taking his scroll out, he placed a call to her scroll, a number Jaune had provided when he got back. It picked up and he put it on the desk to project the image up.

 

Sienna Khan did not answer verbally. Only the sound of her throat came from her, the image of her with Jaune’s cock in her mouth displayed for all. She looked at the scroll with mild annoyance, having interrupted her favorite treat of the day as Jaune scratched her head just the way she liked it. She didn’t stop sucking to answer, even going so far as to bob her head quicker in protest. Ozpin let the feed go until Sienna got a mouthful before cutting it out.

 

“As you can see, diplomatic relations have gotten much better since Mr. Arc befriended their leader.” Ozpin said with a smile. This was not part of his plan, but he could work with it. The room was silent as everyone watched in a mix of horror or arousal at how passionately the woman had blown him.

 

“... I’ll be back.” Glynda quickly left the room.

  
  



End file.
